Arifureta Online: An Irregular in a Commonplace
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: A bunch of high school students were spirited away to a world that can only be found in the fantasy game of Arifureta Online. Exposing students from a peaceful world to a violent one tend to have varying consequences. After falling into the abyss, a transformed Naruto Uzumaki aims to give the world and its Gods hell on Earth. Lot of Crossovers; Strong Naruto/Xover-Harem


_**Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, tsukimihara wo, Padoru Padoru~!**_

**Welcoming Notes:** New Year, new story, old classics coming back. Yeah, I know I have stories that need to get worked on, but I have too many ideas I want out of me head, so bare with me. I'm not going anywhere, when real-life isn't screwing me over.

Anyway, enjoy another **Multi-Crossover story** with Naruto and Arifureta as the bases. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Arifureta, or any other crossover that will appear.

Special thanks to NSG for beta-reading.

Now Presenting: **Arifureta Online: An Irregular in a Commonplace**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Spirited Away**

* * *

**[Uzumaki Residence]**

An alarm rang from a smartphone on the nightstand, prompting a hand to tap the screen with a finger, shutting it off. A groan was held, and a figure rose from his bed. Letting out a huge yawn, he stretched his limbs, working out the kinks in his body. After letting out a sigh, one Uzumaki Naruto sat out from his bed whipped off the bed covers. He sat up, standing at 5'7" tall; dressed in a sleeveless orange shirt and black boxers; rubbing his blue eyes and whisker-marked cheeks. He then stretched some more, and proceeded to do some light calisthenics.

Once all the kinks in his body were gone, he made a beeline for the bathroom. There, he used the toilet, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom drying his blonde hair with a towel, with another towel around his waist. After drying himself, he donned his school uniform: a white short with a black tie, and light blue blazer and stacks. Finally, he grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with his homework, books, and devices. Ready to go, he left his room and slid down the stairs. Entering the living room, he smiled when he saw his family.

His awesome father Namikaze Minato, was in the living room, watching the news. He was a handsome man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of his face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He wore a dark blue, long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants and stood about a height of five foot eight.

His beautiful mother Uzumaki Kushina was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on everyone's lunches. She stood at a height of five foot four, had bright, red hair; and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hair-clip, a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had the body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed, with long, slender arms and legs, and an impressive E-cup bust.

His lovely elder sister Uzumaki Naruko was in the dining room, finishing her breakfast. She's 5'3" tall; has long blond hair tied into pigtails, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, whisker-marks on her cheeks, a lean, athletic hourglass figure with F-cup breasts, and wearing a tight black shirt, black armbands, a red miniskirt, red knee-high socks, black boots, and a red hood.

"Morning!" Naruto said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Naruto. Good morning!" Kushina greeted and perk his cheek with a kiss. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Like a log." Naruto replied cheekily, grabbing a plate of eggs, sausages, and pancakes that Kushina made for him.

"Well then, eat quickly. You don't want to be late to school, do you?" Kushina teased and giggled.

"Nope!" Naruto chirped and stuffed his face as he sat with his sister.

"Geez, don't be such a pig, Otouto." Naruko chided him with a smirk. "Save some room for lunch."

"Hey, I always work off my food to avoid a gut," Naruto retorted and pointed at her with his fork. "I'm not like you, who somehow stores all the calories in your boobs."

"All while remaining very sexy, thank you very much," Naruko countered with a sour raspberry.

"Cut the chatter you two. We don't need another food fight like last week," Minato said almost pleadingly, "The mess was a nightmare. Thankfully it wasn't ramen being thrown…"

Both their parents were in separate positions of power. Minato was the CEO of a military defense engineering company and Kushina was the head of a video game corporation. Despite their commitments, they were able to raise Naruto whenever they could, with his godparents, and older sister Naruko taking up the slack when they had to work overtime.

Naruto may have been born into wealth, but he was taught humility by his family. He had the traits of his parents, and was bright with an overactive imagination. He was also an otaku, and balanced his schoolwork and studies with his martial arts and hobbies.

"Yeah, imagine going to a board meeting with ramen in your hair, huh?" Naruto joked, laughing along with his sister.

"Like a Medusa," Naruko added, making herself and Naruto laugh even harder.

"Laugh it up, you two. The one being loudest will find their hair turning a lovely shade of hot pink," Kushina spoke sweetly, with silence soon following. "Thought so."

Naruto and Naruko may have gotten their prankster kinks from their mother, but the latter was still the undisputed master. The last thing the siblings wanted was to be on her pranking radar. Her skills were works of art and unspeakable horror.

'_Only my Kushi-chan know how to take command like that,'_ Minato thought with a smirk.

Once they finished their breakfast, Naruto and Naruko grabbed their lunches and headed out the door.

"So otouto, remember your promise?" Naruko asked him with a smirk.

"I know, I know. Since I lost to you back-to-back in Magic and Duel Monsters, I am to quit letting those idiots 'bullying' me and show them who's boss," Naruto grumbled, and give his elder sister the stink-eye. "You do realize I was only doing that to prevent them from going after other targets, right?"

Naruko snorted. "It's noble, but an Uzumaki doesn't let anyone walk over us, whether intentionally or not. We do whatever we have to to get shit done. If those bullies go after a different target, then you humiliate them to never doing to again!"

"Because strength and will matter. When you overpower your enemies with both, then success will truly be the best revenge." Naruto replied with a killer grin.

"Now you're talking!" Naruko clapped Naruto on his shoulder.

"Have fun at school you two! And don't wait up for us! We may be working overtime again!" Minato called out to them.

"Love you both unlimited!" Kushina added as she saw her kids off.

"Seeya later!" Naruko called out, driving off.

"Seeya onee-chan, tou-chan, kaa-chan!" Naruto echoed, waving at them as he took off as well.

As he rounded a corner, he felt someone watching him. He quickly turned to see who is was, only to find an empty street. Struggling, he continued on.

He ran down the road, using parkour skills and whatnot despite his bookbag being filled with valuables. But he didn't mind the weight, as he was used to it by now. Soon, he made it to the train station, where a bullet train will take him to school. But unfortunately, the bullet train was late to the station, which means that Naruto will be somewhat tardy.

He decided to read one of his books, but scowled when he felt that he was being spied on again. He looked around, only to find other people waiting for the train, and no one familiar. He grumbled and continued to read until the train arrived. He quickly got on and took a seat in the corner, finding a familiar face.

"Good morning, Hinata-sensei." he greeted her, drawing her attention.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Good morning. Looks like we'll both be quite late." Hinata mused as Naruto sat down next to her and the train began to move.

Hyūga Hinata, his teacher-assistant to his homeroom teacher. While beautiful, she had a cute, innocent angelic look, with her soft, round cheeks and gentle countenance. She was five foot two inches tall, with inky-blue hime-cut hair and pupil-less white eyes with a lavender tint. Her full, firm G-cup breasts filled out the business suit she wore, the button on her dress shirt threatening to pop off altogether.

"Yeah. At least we're not at fault," Naruto agreed, returning to his book.

They rode in silence, with Hinata spying what Naruto was reading over his shoulder. The latter didn't mind, ignoring the feeling of her soft bust on his arm.

Naruto is an otaku, and is in with the anime and video game crowd. He's no stranger to perversion, and knew what she was doing. While it was frowned upon, the assistant-teacher was attracted to him. Thankfully, Naruto isn't easily embarrassed when it comes to flirtation and perverseness.

A short while later, the train arrived at its destination. Naruto and Hinata quickly stepped off and made a beeline for the school. Since it was several blocks away, Naruto rented a nearly electric scooter and drove himself and Hinata straight to the school.

Of course, Naruto ignored Hinata's breasts pressing against his back as she held onto him during the ride.

When they arrived, Naruto and Hinata ran through the gate, minutes before the bell rang.

"I have to go meet Aiko-sensei in the teacher's lounge! See you in class!" Hinata said before making a beehive to the lounge.

"Right…"

Naruto took his shoes off and set them in his shoe locker. He slipped into his slippers and was about to run down the hallway until he felt his hair stand on end. He looked around, sensing someone spying on him, again.

"The hell's going on?" he muttered and shook his head. When he turned back towards the direction he was going, he jumped when he saw someone in front of him. "Whoa!"

"Eep! Sorry, senpai!" the girl in front of him squeaked out. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Eh, it's fine, Ayana. Just remember to call out to me instead of sneaking up on me." Naruto replied, giving his kouhai a gentle poke to the head.

"Geez, don't tease me, senpai."

Nekomori Ayana, a student who was a year below Naruto. She was a gyaru, with dirty-blonde hair tied in pigtails, blue-eyes, tan skin, and huge, hefty breasts.

"You looked worried though, senpai. Something on your mind?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Not much, except I think someone's been following me ever since I left my house this morning." Naruto explained and looked behind him again. "That or I'm being paranoid. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I left early this morning to set up for my club. Sorry I couldn't walk with you." she said and bowed.

"You don't need to be proper with me, you know. We are childhood friends after all." Naruto patted her head.

"Oh come on, senpai! I'm too old for that now!" Ayana whined and brushed his hand away. "Aren't you late for class, lazy fox?"

"Kinda," Naruto said and turned to leave. "But I know who to blame for keeping me up. He he he!"

"Naruto, you jerk!" Ayana yelled, shaking her fist at his retreating form.

Unknownst to them, a figure was watching the interaction from the corner, and smirked as they adjusted their glasses.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

"I have received a revelation from our lord.

"Ready yourselves. The heroes will soon be here."

* * *

**(Classroom)**

"Made it." Naruto muttered and planted himself at his desk that was located in the far corner near the window.

Along the way, he ignored the usual scornful glares and tongue clicks shot his way; mostly from the male students and some of the female students. It was always like this, but Naruto didn't mind. With the jobs his parents had, his future was set, and all he needed to do was to survive school and his so-called tormenters.

Why bother worrying about those that had nothing better to than to needle him about his hobbies and other trivial things?

But after that conversation with his sister, the so-called 'lazy fox' would finally bare his fangs.

"Well well well, if it isn't the resident otaku? Stayed up late playing porn games again?"

The school bully and ring-leader of the needling Naruto squad was Hiyama Daisuke, who called him out. He and his three friends roared with laughter at what the former said.

Naruto just gave them an amused look and flipped open a book. He had always played the quiet type while in school, with little interest in engaging in hostilities. That kind of thing is saved for the nighttime, when he puts his martial art skills to the test. And said martial arts skills would be a waste on the Daisuke and his butt-buddies.

No matter how much Naruto wanted to cave his nose in.

"Ignoring me as usual. How cute." Daisuke jeered, coming over to him. "And you're still masking your creepiness with a book about…gunsmithing? You do realize guns are outlawed in Japan, right?"

"..." Naruto snorted and flipped a page in response. However, the blue-eyed blonde wouldn't be able to keep his quiet nature in check, especially when one of the reasons all the boys hate his guts was about to come over and greet him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you-"

"Sorry Daisuke-san, but as much as it'll be interesting to reciprocate your one-sided love for me, I literally have a million better things to do." Naruto finally said, flashing an amused smirk.

Daisuke looked dumbfounded. "Huh? What are ya, gay?"

Naruto scoffed and gave him the side-eye. "Nope. Unlike you, I'm not projecting."

"Why you-!"

"Good morning, Uzumaki-kun! You made it just on time, but you should really work on trying to get here earlier."

Naruto sighed in relief at the interruption and drawled. "Not my fault the train was late, Kaori-san. Good morning by the way."

Kaori Shirasaki. She's a typical bishoujo with brown eyes and long black hair that reaches down to her waist. Next to Hinata and a few others, she is one of the school's goddesses and idols. And while it takes it upon herself to look after the students, she looks after Naruto more.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that Kaori had an interest in him. She wasn't exactly subtle when she made conversations about his favorite forms of media, as if she studied up on his hobbies. He wasn't sure he she had a crush on him or not, but he had no problem indulging her.

Daisuke saw her coming over and cursed under his breath. He motioned to his cronies and they moved away.

"Mou," Kaori pouted after skipping up to him. "I'll let it slide for now. But it just means that you should get up earlier. You know, just to cover all your bases."

"I'd prefer that mornings start earlier, especially on a Monday." Naruto retorted in an annoyed tone. "I had half a mind to stay home."

"Mou, you know that's no good!" Kaori chided him, wagging a finger at him.

Unfortunately, Naruto's and Kaori's greetings drew the attention of the latter's friends.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-kun. Must be rough staying up late every night."

Yaegashi Shizuku, the class mom. She's a young woman who's 5'6" tall, has long black hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes, and fair skin.

"Looking after him again, Kaori? You're really too nice for your own good."

Amanogawa Kouki, an ikemen with good looks, athletics, smarts, and a good personality. He's 5'9" tall, has silky brown hair and gentle blue eyes.

"Seriously. Talking to a failure like him is a total waste of time."

Sakagami Ryutarou, the big guy who's your typical muscle-brained person. He's 5'9" tall, has the physique of a bear, short-trimmed black hair, and stern green eyes.

Naruto groaned in annoyance, and slammed his book down on his desk, making Kaori, Shizuku, Kouki, and Ryutarou jump in surprise. He stood up and smiled at his classmates, albeit a strained smile with his eye twitching.

"Oh look, it's the Three Musketeers wasting their time with little old me." Naruto said brightly. "Good morning, Shizuku. I don't need looking after, Kouki. And fuck you too, Ryutarou. Now if you could all go away and leave me alone like Daisuke did, that'll be great. Thank you, dattebayo."

There was total silence as Naruto sat back down and took up his book. What were once looks of annoyance were replaced by shock. The blonde ignored them and continued reading.

"Wha, what the hell is your problem?!" Ryutarou snarled, slamming his hands on Naruto's desk. "You punk?!"

"Nothing at all, shit-for-brains," Naruto replied, drawing more gasps, "I lost a bet with my sister, so now you're getting the real me."

"Wait, what you mean, the 'real you'?" Kouki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's grin unsettled Kouki. "Oh, why don't you stick around and found out."

"Um, Naruto-kun? Don't you think that was a bit…too much?" Kaori asked meekly, all white-eyed.

"No." Naruto responded flatly. "I think I should've done it much sooner. I won't let your buddies walk all over me. After all, they know nothing about me."

Shizuku looked as if she was about to say something, but bit her tongue.

"I beg to differ, Uzumaki. I always knew you were trouble, and your outburst proves it. You never try to stop Kaori spoiling you. " Kouki said reproachfully. "She doesn't have the time for you, you know."

"What are you talking about, Kouki?" Kaori asked, looking baffled. "I'm talking to Uzumaki-kun because I want to!"

"It's as she said. I never asked her to hang around me. It's her choice." Naruto pointed out with a shrug, not seeing the shocked looks turning back into glares.

Kouki sighed. "Geez, you really are too kind, Kaori."

Naruto gave him the side-eye before returning to his book. _'You really are a self-righteous idiot.'_

Kouki may be the school heart-throb and perfect in the eyes of many, but Naruto never liked him. Kouki was the kind of person who believes he knows better and is always in the right. He may not have malicious intent, but some of the things he says, along with his controlling nature, can raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about this," Shizuku sighed, as she pulled Ryutarou away, "I did warn them that you might snap if they bother you too much."

"Nah, it's not even that. Naruko-nee just made me swear to stop letting them," Naruto muttered as the school bell rang. "If you think my outburst was something, then you haven't seen anything yet…"

Before more could be said, Hinata came in, followed by the homeroom teacher, Hatayama Aiko. She taught social studies and was one of the more responsible teachers of the school, caring a lot for her students. She was a petite woman, only 4'5" tall, had short dark brown hair, and green eyes. Despite her childlike figure, she had a modest-sized bust, particularly big on her stature.

"Hmm, Nagumo hasn't returned yet. He must be still under the weather…"

After that, it was stand up, bow, resume seats, then the morning announcements. Naruto was barely paying attention, flipping a page in his book. He had it hidden behind a textbook, making it look as if he was studying. But as class finally began, Naruto put his personal book away and turned to the actual appropriate page on his textbook.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

"…_**Yes, they'll all do nicely. All so young, so youthful, so full of…light. Yet, I sense…darkness among them. A select few, but it is of no consequence.**_

"_**My game of death has gone stale, and new blood is needed to keep the game fresh. Yes, they will be the most powerful warriors of the realm…until their usefulness is no longer required- ...Wait…this is…**_

"_**Well, well, well. It seems that a few stragglers from my realm has made their way there…a High Elf, and… it can't be…**_

"_**I finally found you, the traitor… Afureya! Heh heh heh, I guess this is what the humans call kill two birds…with one…stone…"**_

* * *

**[School, Lunchtime]**

After some boring general studies subjects that turned almost everyone into husk, it was finally lunchtime. Once the longed-for bell rang, the classroom became noisy again. Everyone reached under their desks to pull out their lunchboxes and dig in.

Naruto, who has a habit of bringing his big ol' bookbag into the class (much to the teachers' chagrin), pull out the lunchbox his mother made for him. He licked his lips and dug into the eggs, rice balls, bite-sized fish pieces, and beef ramen.

"Ah." he sighed happily, patting his stomach after finishing half of it.

"As usual, mom knows how to keep her boy healthy."

Naruto blanched, and looked up to see the school nurse, who was smiling down on him mischievously.

"Chisato-sensei," he acknowledged casually. "Did you come to the wrong room? Your office is upstairs."

Hasegawa Chisato, the school nurse whose origins were a mystery. She was a stunningly attractive woman at 5'6" tall, hip-length black hair with two ahoges, green eyes with a mole under her left eye, red-framed glasses and earrings, and a voluptuous figure that had everyone calling her the goddess of the school.

And unfortunately for Naruto, she has a healthy interest in him.

"Don't lie, I know you enjoy my company," Chisato teased him, causing him to roll his eyes, "But for once, I'm not here to see you. I'm here for Aiko and Hinata-sensei. I just came by to say hi, and I need to see you after school. See you then."

Naruto grumbled and hit himself with a book repeatedly as she walked away, all while ignoring the male death glares leveled at him.

"Geez, you should be careful with her, Naruto-kun." Kaori said after walking over to her. "It sounds like she's trying to have an inappropriate relationship with you. It could damage your life."

"Well, it's a good thing I got a couple more years until I'm an adult. Then I'll be in the clear." Naruto drawled back.

"You're…actually interested in her?" Kaori asked, taken aback.

"Girls who talk to me without fear are appealing to me. I'm not fond of love letters left in lockers." Naruto gave Kaori a knowing look. "I tend to throw them away."

"Oh, I-I see. How quaint." Kaori said with a nervous look, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. "A-Anyway, want to eat lunch?"

Naruto shrugged. "Free country."

"Yay!" Kaori pulled up an empty seat and sat together with Naruto.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you're not eating with the Three Musketeers." Naruto pointed out and slurped some ramen.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I never get the chance outside of school because you always disappear," Kaori pointed out, slightly pouting.

"Time is money, and waits for no man. I do have a choice to try and get along with the guys who get jealous that I hang out with you, but I got shit to do~" Naruto sang with a sour look, before popping an eggroll in his mouth. "Besides, I've already been screwed over at my last school by a guy that was supposed to be my best friend, so I hoped to avoid a repeat here."

"That's right. You were a transfer student." Kaori said, nodding. "May I asked what happened?"

Naruto clicked his tongue. "...I'd rather not answer that, dattebayo. It's just a bad memory." '_And the reason I did a random transfer…'_

"Hmm…" Kaori hummed. "Well, you're here now. And I'm your friend, right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With the way you always make an effort to talk to me, I thought we already were."

Kaori nodded happily, and he smirked at that.

"Hey Kaori, let's all eat lunch together. It seems that Uzumaki still needs some time himself after his little outburst this morning. And I will not allow anyone to eat Kaori's delicious handmade lunch while in bad spirits!"

The pretentious speaker was Kouki, who flashed a puzzled Kaori a dazzling smile.

"Uh, why do I need your permission to share my lunch, Kouki-kun?" Kaori asked in confusion.

"Kouki, you do realized how bad that sounded, right?" Shizuku sighed, slapping the back of Kouki's head.

"Hehe, Now that I think about it, it sounded better in my head." he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Naruto on the other hand looked at Kouki as if the latter lost his mind. "Are you real?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kouki replied, looking at Naruto with concern.

"Good lord, I really traded Nishikizuta High School for this…" Naruto commented with a hint of despair, the continued glares from everyone barely fazing him.

Then, the sliding door opened, revealing Ayana who ran into the room. Spotting Naruto, she made a beeline for him.

"Senpai, bad news!" she said, skidding to a stop.

"Slow down, Ayana. What's snipping at your heels?" Naruto asked, looking amused at Ayana's frantic look.

"There's someone from another school looking for you! They've been asking around for your room number!" Ayana said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I just met her now and she's really sketchy!"

"Oh really? Well, something tells me with your running like a maniac here, you led her right to me." Naruto drawled, though he looked worried. _'Could it have been the one tailing me this morning? And Ayana-chan said 'she'. Wait, don't tell me…'_

"Eh? But I'm sure I gave her the slip." Ayane mumbled, looking behind her.

"That's because I let you."

Every students' attention turned toward the door that Ayana came through. It's was a petite, plain schoolgirl with long black hair tied in braids, thick glasses over her blue eyes, fair skin, and a "gloomy" look to her.

"Out of everyone I asked, you were the only one who had a reaction to Naru's name." the mystery girl said airly. "Naturally, you would lead me to him."

"Hmm, excuse me. You don't look like a student here. Can I help you?" Aiko asked, only to be ignored.

"Uzumaki-kun, do you know her?" Kaori asked, looking from him to the new girl.

"Yeah. How ironic that the day I remove my mask, you would appear." Naruto said, standing up from his desk. "Nishikizuta High School is miles away. What are you doing here, Sanshokuin Sumireko?"

"Why, to see you of course. You don't call, you don't write, you don't text. It's been boring without you around." Sumireko answered, strutting over to him.

"You know why I left," Naruto replied in annoyance, folding his arms. "Too much bullshit."

"Um, Uzumaki, who is this? Judging from her uniform, she's not a student here," Kouki observed, frowning.

"No shit, Sherlock. Did her uniform clue you in?" Naruto countered, folding his arms. "She's a classmate from my old school, who got me out of a jam. And no, I'm not coming back," he added, narrowing his eyes at Sumireko.

"You don't have to. I just want to be with you today." Sumireko said, smiling thinly, "I love you, after all."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" the whole classroom yelled.

"You had a funny way of showing it," he countered dryly.

"Wait, Uzumaki-kun," Kaori squeaked, looking fanatic. "You mean that she's your girlfriend?"

"More like _friends with benefits_. All she did was "confess", and we hung out in the library," Naruto elaborated, rolling his eyes, "We weren't dating or anything."

"If you stayed, we could've, then?" Sumireko hugged his arm with a twinkle in her eye.

Naruto heard some snickering and saw it coming from Daisuke and his crew.

"Figures that your girlfriend would be as nerdy as you!" Daisuke laughed, drawing disapproving looks. "And flat to boot!"

Naruto snorted in response. "Joke on you, asshole."

When Naruto departed his last school, Sumireko revealed a secret about her; a secret that threw him for a loop. While it wasn't enough to keep Naruto from repealing his transfer, it left quite the _huge_ impact.

Still, Naruto left, not looking back.

"Now what is going on here?" Aiko said, coming over to see the commotion. "Now young lady, I don't know which school you hail from, but I suggest you depart."

"Now now, Aiko-sensei.. Let her stay a while. It seems that she might not leave no matter what we say," Hinata said lightly, right behind the petite woman. "Is she a friend of yours, Naruto? If so, then you can give her a tour."

Naruto sighed loudly in annoyance and was about to respond when he frowned at the floor. He saw a silver circle engraved with various geometric patterns glowing at everyone's feet.

"Uh guys? Are you all seeing this?" he asked, pointing at the circle surrounding the classroom.

Looking down, everyone saw the strange circle. They were frozen in shock, confused at the weird, glowing patterns that, in all tense and purposes, looked like a magic circle. Soon, the magic circle glowed brighter and expanded, the light enveloping the classroom.

"This, this is-!" Hinata gasped, looking frightened.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Chisato breathed, looking enraged herself. "Why, of all groups of people-!"

"Everyone! Get out of the classroom!" Aiko screamed, snapping the students out of their stupor.

Before anyone could move, the magic circle flared up as a pillar in an explosion of brightness. Nothing but light was shown through the doors and windows.

A few minutes later, the light died down. The classroom was now deserted. Chairs were knocked over. Half-eaten lunches were on the desks.

With no students or teachers in sight.

* * *

**[Nagumo Residence, hours later]**

"Ah, this is the life."

One Nagumo Hajime was in his bed, playing video games, his preferred hobby He was under the weather, so he stayed home from school.

"Ah, dangit!" he rubbed his short black hair in frustration, having lost a life from a particular hard boss monster. "Just you wait, I'll get you for sure, you dumb bear!" he exclaimed, shaking his fist at the screen.

Just then, his door opened. His mother came in, looking worried.

"Mom, why did you have to come bursting through my door?" Hajime yelped. "Can you knocked next- oof!"

The next thing he knew, his mother was hugging him with all her might.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Haijme asked, feeling his mother's teardrops on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

She backed away, shaking her head. "I'm just grateful that you stayed home today! Because…there's been a mass disappearance…your whole class has gone missing!"

Hajime blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Naruto groaned and balled up his fists, hearing far-out voices being called out. He felt himself on the ground and slowly picked himself up; someone hooked a hand under his arm to keep him steady. Blinking, his eyes cleared and everything came into focus. Looking around, he found himself in a dimly-lit room, and saw his fellow classmates recovering from what happened with the magic circle. Shaking his head and clearing his eyes, he examined his surroundings.

He, the students, and the teachers were in a vast chamber, constructed almost entirely of white marble. Pillars with sculptures surrounded them and reached the high domed ceiling above. They were all standing on some kind of plinth. In front of them was a mural of a woman who was faintly smiling, dressed in a white robe and a halo on her head. Finally, there was a crowd of people surrounding the group, all dressed in white robes decorated with gold embroidery. All in all, the place reminded Naruto of a great cathedral.

And it looked vaguely familiar.

'_Where in the hell are we?'_ the blonde wondered, his hair standing on end. '_And why am I getting an ominous sense of deja vu?_'

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto looked to him side to see Sumireko, holding him by his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto whispered, and held his head. "What's happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," she confirmed, watching Ayana helping Kaori up. "Everyone's all right. But I'm not sure what happened, other than the fact that I think we've all been kidnapped."

"Calm down everyone! We gotta make sure everyone's safe!" Kouki's voice called out.

Naruto's eyes wandered his group, seeing Kouki, Shizuku, and Ryutarou calming their classmates. He saw Aiko, who was looking scared and confused as the others. Looking at Hinata, he saw that she was the opposite of Aiko; angry and concerned. And…

"Wait, where's Chisato-sensei?" Naruto asked as the school group gathered near each other.

"Your school nurse? I don't know. She wasn't here when I looked around. Maybe she got away?"

"No, we were all caught in it-"

"Welcome to the world of Tortus, brave heroes."

One of the priests stepped forward, an old man with a wrinkled face and aged eyes. Judging by his more lavish and rich style of robes, the group guessed he was the head moncho. His staff jingled as he walked towards them.

"We've been awaiting your arrival. I am Ishtar Langbard, Pope of the Holy Church." he introduced himself with a good-natured smile. "We've prepared refreshments for you. Please," he gestured in the direction of another room. "Follow me. I'm sure you have many questions. Rest assured they will be answered in due time."

The priest Ishtar led the students and teachers down a hallway and into the new room. It was a huge dining room that was as lavish as the room they were summoned in. The two long tables and chairs were of high quality, and the tapestries hanging from the wall showed various crests. The schoolfolk looked around, still confused and unsure, but it was because of Kouki's charismatic aura that everyone remained calm. All except Aiko, who looked utterly powerless. That and the elderly priest did tell them that he would explain things.

After everyone took their seats, servants suddenly entered the room, wheeling along food trolleys. The summoned individuals were shocked to see that they were actual maids, the kind men dreamed about. The tense air was lessened by the boy ogling the beautiful maids as they served their food and drinks, with the girls throwing dirty looks at the boys.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a nod to the maid that served him. He frowned he felt someone giving him an icy glare, only for it to suddenly stop out of the blue.

He followed the direction of the stare, only to see Kaori shivering. Noticing that he was staring at her, she smiled nervously at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to his right at Sumireko sitting next to him, beaming and winking at him. Looking at both of the girls, he sweatdropped.

"Scary~" Ayana whined, seeing what happened.

Ishtar then called for everyone's attention."Now that we're all settled, let us begin. I understand that you are all confused and frightened about what's happening. I promise to explain everything, so I ask for you all to hold your questions until the end.

"You are all in Tortus, a world that exists on a higher plane than ours. Because of this, you heroes possess far greater power than the humans of our world; so states the divine revelation revealed by our lord and Supreme God, Ehit. He is the reason you are all here today.

"In Tortus, the continent is divided into three territories. Humans to the North, Demons to the South, and Beastmen to the South. We Humans have battle the Demons for generations in endless, bloody conflict. The last few decades have been quiet until the Demons learned how to control monsters. Because of this, they have nearly wiped out mankind. It is the reason why we're here; the mighty Lord Ehit called you heroes here to save us from this crisis."

"He…he can't serious. This sound way too silly." Ayane muttered under her breathing, watching her fellow students look at each other in bewilderment at Isthar's explanation. "What do you think, senpai? …Senpai?"

She looked at Naruto, and was alarmed to see him unnerved and sweating.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-" he repeated under his breath.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Aiko shrieked, slamming her hands on the table. "This isn't like any reality TV show I've ever heard of! Do you even have a permit for this?! If not, I'll charge you for kidnapping! Let us go, right now!"

"Aiko, please calm down-" Hinata started to say, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"How can I be calm in a situation like this! They're literally telling these children to go fight in some kind of war!" Aiko flared back, rounding on her assistant. "They're holding all of us hostage! As a teacher, I cannot allow this!"

"Aiko-chan-sensei, please listen to her. It's no good if the adults lose your cool." Kouki chided her.

"How unfortunate." Ishtar sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps if we step outside, you'll understand. But for you, please, eat and drink. You'll need the energy."

* * *

**(A while later)**

After the students and teachers had their fill, Ishtar and his fellow priests escorted them outside the church. Along the way, Kouki spoke to the elderly head priest.

"May I ask something, Ishtar-san?"

"By all means."

"Are there other races besides Demons and Beastmen? It can't be as simple as just those races, right?"

"My word. You believe me then?"

"Honestly, I'm still struggling to take it all in." Kouki admitted, his eyes wandering to his classmates. "But under the circumstances, what can I do but believe you?"

'_No service…'_ Naruto thought after playing around with his phone, and tapped his temple. _'No HUD, either…'_

"Senpai? I'm scared." Ayana whined, holding Naruto's sleeve. "I wanna go home."

"Yeah, me too dattebayo." Naruto admitted grimly. "There's a lot to be worried about…"

"Naruto, you are swearing up a storm after the old man finished his story. Let me in on the secret?" Sumireko asked coyly, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto swallowed. "I have a hunch. I…hope I'm wrong."

They were all finally outside. Everyone besides the priest looked on in disbelief at their surroundings. They were in a temple that was in the shape of a grand cathedral. It was located on a mountaintop, with greenery and clear skies all around them. Finally, there was a huge kingdom with a lavish castle down below.

"Do you believe me now?" Ishtar asked to the shocked crowd.

"We're…on a mountaintop? And that's…a castle?" Aiko breathed, sinking to her knees. "Then, we really are…"

Naruto on the other hand took one look at the kingdom below and sighed. "Well, shit. Oi, Ishtar-san!" he called to the priest. "One question: We were summoned there, so it must be a two-way trip, right? Are you able to send us back?"

"Yeah, can't you send us home?!" Daisuke sounded off.

"Sorry young ones, but that is beyond me." Ishtar uttered in a regretful tone. "Lord Ehit has summoned you here with his divine power. I, a mere servant of his will, am unable to return you to your realm. Whether or not you can return to your world, depends upon Lord Ehit's whim."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-" Naruto uttered again while the other students panicked.

"What?! No way!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I wanna go home! Send us the fuck back right now!"

"This can't be happening!"

The class panicked again, shouting at Ishtar. Aiko was waving her hands around, trying to calm everyone down, but to no avail. Hinata on the other hand, was looking far-off into the distance, ignoring the strife.

"Everyone calm down now!" Kouki's voice boomed, shutting everyone up and put their attention on him. "At this point, we're stuck here, so there's nothing we can do. But we should at least help however we can. And that is why I've decided to stand and fight. After how we came here, the story that was told, and seeing our surroundings; there's no way I sit around and watch the people here be annihilated. Besides, if we win, then we might be able to go back. Right, Ishtar-san?"

Isthar nodded. "Of course. Once you saved Tortus, Lord Ehit will no doubt send you back. He is not unkind to ignore a request from his chosen heroes."

"Then we'll fight." Kouki declared, clenching his fist. "I'll save this world, and protect everyone! That's a promise!"

"Geez, knew you'd be the one to go on about this." Ryutarou grunted, placing his hand on Kouki's shoulder. "There's no way I'm letting you do this by yourself, so I'm coming with ya."

"Ah-hah, looking like we have no choice in the matter. On the bright side, this will put my sword skills to the test, so I'll help too." Shizuku chimed in.

"Wait, if you're going to fight, then I'll join in too!" Kaori piped up.

"Ryutarou…Shizuku…Kaori…" Kouki murmured before nodding and smiling. "Thank you! Together, we'll save this sword. All of us."

Soon, all the students agreed to fight in the war. They figured that if Kouki and his friends were involved, then they have nothing to fear. Aiko was whining, clearly powerless to stop them. Hinata, whose mind was elsewhere, was still looking at into the distance.

Kouki looked around as his classmates gathered around him, and noticed that one of them had their hand up. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed loudly. "You sure about this? You know what we're getting into?"

"What, getting cold feet, Uzumaki?" Daisuke sneered, only to receive a middle-finger.

"Says one of the complainers…" Sumireko muttered.

"I just need to know if Kouki knows what is being asked of us." Naruto retorted as he walked in front of Kouki. "I hope you do. We're being asked to fight in a _war_. And there's a difference between reading stories about battles, and actually being in one. It's not a game, and we aren't in one. We all get one life and that's it."

"I know. But we can't sit around and do nothing." Kouki replied. "And I understand your concern, but none of us will die. You all have my word."

"...All right then." Naruto said with a nod, "I guess you can count me in too…"

As their other classmates mingled with Kouki and his friends, Ayana whined. "I don't like this."

"Me either. But it's not like we have a say in the matter." Naruto replied, casting a quick glance at Ishtar.

The old priest smiled, a glint of triumph in his eyes. He had nodded in approval at Kouki's speech, and observing the group closely at their reactions. It was as if he hit the right notes that caused Kouki to act the way he did, viewing him as an influencer.

"Since Kouki got us in this mess, we might as well ride this train to the end." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "The one thing I can say is that Hajime has picked a hell of a day to call in sick, and you two had the misfortune to be in the classroom with us."

Ayana mumbled. "I'm scared."

"I'll be lying if I said I wasn't scared as well." Naruto agreed and looked to Sumireko. "What about you, Sumi-chan?"

When he got no answer, he turned to see Sumireko standing over a ledge. He walked over to her, and saw a bandage wrapping in her hand.

"Your friend has a way with words…" Sumireko murmured, running her hand through her hair. With one swipe, she undid her braids, letting her long hair flow down her back.

Naruto scoffed. "He's not my friend, dattebayo. He's a good guy, but says things that sound better in your head. He's no Sun- Ōga, I know that. But he doesn't matter now. What matters to getting out of this alive and back home."

"I agree. Until then," Sumireko tossed her bandage over the edge. "I say we make the most of this adventure."

She turned back toward Naruto, who sighed at the familiar sight. Gone was a petite girl in a nerdy, gloomy look to her. In her place was a gorgeous beauty that was a far cry to her 'masked' self. Her top was opened, revealing her large bust that puts most girls to shame.

"Awawawawawawawawa~" Ayana stammered, staring at said bust.

"There's something really exciting about all this. You think so too, right Naru?" she asked coyly.

Naruto smirked. "I won't lie, Sumi-chan."

"Eh, just call me Pansy," she advised him.

"Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That nickname was supposed to be an insult, ya know?"

"Pa-pa-pansy-sa-san has bo-bo-boobs why how?" Ayana stammered again.

Pansy smiled brightly. "I like it."

"Uh, if you say so-"

"Ah!"

Naruto and Pansy turned to see the class staring at them. The one who shouted was Daisuke, who was pointing at her, his mouth agape in shock.

"How the hell did that flat girl get boobs?!" he yelled, his finger shaking.

"It's rude to point!" huffed the girl, crossing her arms haughtily under her considerable bosom.

"Like I said, joke's on you, dattebayo." Naruto muttered, looking to the side with a grin.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-young lady! You shouldn't look so indecent in front of everyone~!" Aiko whined, looking over to her in her 'lecture mode'.

Naruto then felt that same glacial stare he felt back in the dining room. Before he could turn in its direction, Hinata caught his attention by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, whatever you do, don't trust anything here," she whispered.

"I know. After all, this is no game world," he replied, tapping his temple and looking into the distance. "And death will always lurk around the corner."

* * *

**[The Heavens Above]**

"Ah, prodigal child returns," a smooth voice echoed in the realm, as a woman with golden hair aura descended. "How are you, my dear Afureia?"

"How dare you! They're children who know nothing about fighting, about war! Why did you summon them?!"

"Why? To make the game more interesting. I've grown tired of the struggles of humans, so I gave them a new chance. Those children, as you so affectionately call them, have powers that mankind can only dream of."

"But why? They're nothing like the humans of Tortus! The world you govern might as well be a fantasy for them! It's nothing but bedtime stories for their parents to lull them to their dreams! Send them back!"

"I will, in due time, when they finish being heroes for my followers."

"By heroes, you mean them slaughtering the Beastmen and Demons! They're different from humans yes, but they're living creatures like them! You mean to slain their hands in blood?!"

"Yes. Besides, they're students, so this is a good teaching moment for them. And I aim to teach them to utterly and completely destroy their enemies, no matter how many…_omelettes_…need to be made, to achieve peace."

"Ehit, please, don't do this. Or I'll-"

"You'll what, interfere? As a former goddess of this- _my_ world, you gave up that right when you refused to help me. In addition, it is already _done,_ my dear Afureia. And there is nothing you, or anyone else can do."

"...We'll see."

"Oh? Sounds like you're holding out hope that one of them will break away from my Master Plan. Rest assured, that won't be happening. After all, they're _children_. Who could probably rise up to stop…_**me?**_"

"..."

* * *

**[With the Outworlders]**

"Waa, a dragon!" Ayana yelped, pointing upwards.

"Wha-? Where?" Kaori asked, and looked up.

A magic circle was descending from the mountains and to the small kingdom below. The students, plus one teacher, was marvelling on how they're practically flying.

Meanwhile, a dragon had flown over him from an elevated height. It had a slim, upright body with crystalline scales and shells. It had a tiara-like crown of small horns, and had armor made of ice on its wings, limbs, and highly flexible lance-like tail.

"You rarely see Dragons around these day." Ishtar mused, stroking his beard.

"Let's hope that the Demons can't control that, right Naru?" Pansy asked, nudging the blonde.

"...Yep, this is definitely real-life Arifureta Online, dattebayo."

**END OF CHAPTER 00**

* * *

_**Next time…**_** Chapter 01: A [REDACTED] in a Commonplace**

_The God's Chosen Heroes begin their journey to save Tortus. All for one, they gain powers that might as well be cheats in a video game. But to expose young people to a new environment such as a fantasy world can be a drastic impact upon their fragile minds. And for a select few, they're all too eager to take advantage of being away from the laws of their lands, to enact their own desires that would be considered __**unnatural **__in their world…_

AN: Finally, it out of my head. Next chapter? Who knows, but sometime in 2020, har har har! After all, can't leave ya hanging with that redacted placement there. First release of 2020, here's to another successful year! See ya in the next update! Bye~

* * *

**[References & Explanations]**

**Naruto ]** Naruto, Naruko, Minato, Kushina, Hinata

**Adamasu no Majotachi ]** Ayana Nekomori

**OreSuki ]** Pansy/Sumireko Sanshokuin

**Shinmai Maou no Testament ]** Chisato Hasegasa/Afureia

…

There are quotes from Dragonball Z Abridged and Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged, my two favorite shows on YouTube.

Yes, Hajime is in this story, but as you can see, I saved him from his cruel fate.

There will be a lot of girls…from Arifureta and outside the series in Naruto's harem…just saying.

I haven't introduced Naruto's family for nothing. They, especially Naruko, will have some involvement outside of Tortus.

More Narutoverse characters will appear...in Tortus.

And finally, the dragon at the end. Well… have fun guessing, heh heh heh.

* * *

**Released:** Wednesday, January 01, 2020


End file.
